Create a Kitty
by Dawnshadow of Fireclan
Summary: I'm writing a story over the holidays, but I need cats. I forgot personality on the form, but please add it anyway. It will be deleted in 14 days, tops, so please don't report and/or send me nasty reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm writing a novel over the Christmas holidays, but I NEED I am looking for and how many**

**Descriptions of Main characters**: Dawnkit, Rainkit and Lilykit

**Main characters best friends**: four of them. Kits or apprentices

**Antagonist**: just the one

**Cronies**: three

**Mentors**: four

**Siblings**: Three maximum, none minimum

**Main characters Mothers**: they can be related. Four

**Main Charactors Fathers**: see mothers

**Love interest**: three

It is NOT first come first serve, please be mindful of that

please PM me your form

_Le form_

Name-

Warrior/Medicine Cat Name-

Age-

Gender-

Clan-

Occupation-

Appearance*

Fur Color-

Any patterns?

Scars?

Tall/short-

Sturdy/lean-

Eye color-

Other*

Role in story:

How they die, if they die?

Want a mate?

Want a friend?

Want a brother?

Want a sister?

Want kits?

Other-

_Stormkits form_

Name- Stormkit

Warrior/Medicine Cat Name- Stormlight

Age- unborn

Gender- she-cat

Clan- SnowClan

Occupation- kit

Appearance*

Fur Color- stormy grey

Any patterns? Tabby

Scars? Nope

Eye color- crystal

Other*

Role in story: main character

How they die, if they die? You decide

Want a mate? Yes

Want a friend? Yes

Want a brother? Yes

Want a sister? Yes

Want kits? Yes

Other- nope!

And because otherwise I'm gonna get reported:

Once upon a time a cat appeared out of thin air. His name was Breeze. He became an apprentice. His name became Breezepaw. He had a friend, Amberpaw. They became warriors, Breezefeather and Ambercloud. Breezefeather then became deputy, and took Ambercloud as a mate. They had two kits. let's hear about their kitting:  
"Push Ambercloud, push!" Mewed Silverbird.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" She mewed back.  
After a few minutes, a small white kit slithered out, followed by a dark grey kit.  
"Stormkit and Snowkit," mewed Ambercloud.  
"Perfect," replied Breezefeather.  
Okay, where was I? Right, Snowkit and Stormkit. Well, They became apprentices and Breezefeather became leader. Let's have a look at dat too.

Breezefeather woke up in StarClan. Nine cats crowded around him.  
"Greeneyes!" Cried Breezefeather.  
Greeneyes smiled and touched his nose. It burned.  
"With this life, I give you the gift of sanity. Use it to become a better leader."  
"Oh StarClan no! I'm not becoming sane!" Breezefeather cried, running into the Place of No Stars.  
He got his nine lives from dark forest cats. They were: evilness, disloyalty, torturness, greed, randomness, insanity, deathness, paininess and destruction.  
Naturally, he got hated by his clan and they killed him! Snowkit, now Snowpoppy, became leader. Snowstar! Snowstar! Snowstar!


	2. Chapter 2

**NO MORE KITS! No, I'm serious, please! I will accept kits IF I HAVE TO I/E if they are siblings. I need warriors or apprentices, and a leader, deputy and med cat. I repeat NO MORE KITS! If they are kits AND NOT SIBLINGS I will fast forward them to warrior status and make them a mentor/parent/support character **

**Thank you to:**

LightUpTheNight178 for Wolfheart

Moonpebble of Lighteningclan for Daisykit and Mistykit

Mintiecool1 for Whitekit and Eaglekit (Eaglekit will become become a love interest, with your blessing of course)

Shadowfur1017 for Shadowkit, lilykit's description and Bramblepaw

The Song of the Felines for Pheonixsoul, Robinsong, Pinekit, Ivykit and Thistlekit

Lavi0123 for Shadekit and Streamkit

Icespirit257 for Snowkit

AND

Iheartanimals for Blizzandkit

I made up Goldenfire

Places still open!

Descriptions of Main Charactors: Dawnkit and Rainkit

Main characters best friends: Mistykit, Streamkit and Whitekit. LILYKIT'S SPOT IS STILL OPEN

Antagonist: I REALLY liked the idea for Shade so, sorry Shadowfur.

Cronies: I might use her as a cronie though. (Yes this is my train of thought), but why an apprentice is being bossed around by a KIT is beyond me

Mentors: Wolfheart

Siblings: Three maximum, none minimum. Daisykit and Lilykit. Rainkit is alone. Stormkit is alone. Dawnkit has Shadowkit and Snowkit.

Main Charactors Mothers: they can be related. Four. NONE

Main Charactors Fathers: see mothers NONE

Love interest: Bramblepaw, and I've changed my mind. I want four of them now

SnowClan

Leader

OPEN

deputy

OPEN

Medicine cat

OPEN

Warriors

Wolfheart: grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Queens

Kits

_'s kits

Blizzardkit: off milk she-kit with a whiter belly,muzzle and paws and sea green eyes

_'s kits

Stormkit: stormy grey tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

_'s kits

Shadekit: black she-cat with orange eyes

Streamkit: silvery-blue she-cat with blue eyes

_'s kit

Eaglekit: white Tom with dark brown tabby stripes

Whitekit: white she-cat with bright blue eyes

BreezeClan

Leader

OPEN

deputy

OPEN

Medicine cat

OPEN

Warriors

Peonixsoul:light burnt orange tabby tom with dark burnt orange tabby markings

Apprentices

Queens

Robinsong: mediumhair rich brown tortoiseshell tabby with a splash of white on her muzzle (mother of Pheonixsouls kits: Pinekit, Ivykit and Thistlekit)

Kits

Robinsong's kits

Pinekit: orange tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws

Ivykit :longhair tortoiseshell she-cat with soft amber-green eyes

Thistlekit: longhaired tuxedo she-cat with pale amber-green eyes

_'s kits

Rainkit: needs description

_'s kits

Mistykit: grey and white tabby with green eyes

AmberClan

Leader

OPEN

deputy

OPEN

Medicine cat

OPEN

Warriors

Apprentices

Queens

Kits

_'s kits

Dawnkit:needs description

Snowkit: silver-grey she-cat with a white tail tip and paws

Shadowkit: Pure black she-cat with gray splotches on back

PoppyClan

Leader

OPEN

deputy

OPEN

Medicine cat

OPEN

Warriors

Goldenfire: golden tabby Tom with fiery amber eyes

-apprentice: Bramblepaw

Apprentices

Bramblepaw: brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens

Kits

_'s kits

Lilykit: a cream she-kit with speckles of brown all over her fur and green eyes with a hint of yellow

Daisykit: white she-cat with ginger paws and yellow eyes

Fictlet of the chapter:

Once, a Tom, named Lilystar, really hated his name. So he changed it. He is now Whitestar. Anyway, he went into Battle with a rival clan, WillowClan. They won, and they lived in peace forevermore


	3. Chapter 3

**We have until Saturday, please send in more of your characters, and descriptions. If you want, send in descriptions and I'll put in names. Thanks to all who sent in charries**

Places still open!

Descriptions of Main Charactors: Dawnkit and Rainkit

Main characters best friends: Mistykit, Streamkit, Whitekit and Creampaw

Antagonist: Shadekit

Cronies: Shadowpaw I would like two more, preferably not with evil names

Mentors: Wolfheart, Moonfeather I would like TWO more

Siblings: Three maximum, none minimum. Daisykit and Lilykit. Rainkit is alone. Stormkit is alone. Dawnkit has Shadowkit and Snowkit.

Main Charactors Mothers: they can be related. Four. NONE

Main Charactors Fathers: see mothers NONE

Love interest: Bramblepaw, Eaglekit TWO MORE

SnowClan

Leader

OPEN

deputy

OPEN

Medicine cat

OPEN

Warriors

Shimmermist: Silver she cat with blue eyes.  
Thornfur: Brown Tom with green eyes.  
Flametail orange tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Glowpaw

Wolfheart: grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostheart: silver tabby Tom with cold blue eyes

Apprentice: Spiritpaw

Goldenstream: golden she-cat with blue eyes

-apprentice: Creampaw

Hazelberry: golden-brown she-cat with hazel eyes

-Apprentice: Silverpaw

Apprentices

Glowpaw: grey she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw: sleek white she-cat with silvery long fur, and mesmerizing large violet blue eyes

Spiritpaw: Silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Creampaw: small cream colored she-cat with a snow white underbelly, ears and tail, big, innocent silver eyes

Queens

Kits

_'s kits

Blizzardkit: off milk she-kit with a whiter belly,muzzle and paws and sea green eyes

_'s kits

Stormkit: stormy grey tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

_'s kits

Shadekit: black she-cat with orange eyes

Streamkit: silvery-blue she-cat with blue eyes

_'s kit

Eaglekit: white Tom with dark brown tabby stripes

Whitekit: white she-cat with bright blue eyes

BreezeClan

Leader

Weaselstar: Light brown tom with white paws and tail tip and Yellow eyes

deputy

Duskfall: Lithe, jet black she-cat with white around one eye and light green eyes

-apprentice: Hazelpaw

Medicine cat

Sorrelheart: Grey she-cat with white paws and chest and light green eyes

-Apprentice: Frostpaw

Warriors

Antfoot: Red tom with black tabby markings up his legs and tail and Green eyes

-apprentice:Mintpaw

Aspenshade: Light brown she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes

-Apprentice: Kestralpaw

Iceclaw: white Tom with green eyes

Peonixsoul:light burnt orange tabby tom with dark burnt orange tabby markings

Apprentices

Hazelpaw: Dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Frostpaw: Silvery-grey she-cat with black ear tips and green eyes

Mintpaw:Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes

Kestrelpaw: Small, skinny light brown tom with a white splash on chest. Pale green-yellow eyes

Queens

Jaysong- Grey and white tabby she-cat with orange eyes (mother of Iceclaw's kit, Mistykit)

Robinsong: mediumhair rich brown tortoiseshell tabby with a splash of white on her muzzle (mother of Pheonixsouls kits: Pinekit, Ivykit and Thistlekit)

Kits

Robinsong's kits

Pinekit: orange tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws

Ivykit :longhair tortoiseshell she-cat with soft amber-green eyes

Thistlekit: longhaired tuxedo she-cat with pale amber-green eyes

_'s kits

Rainkit: needs description

Jaysong's kits

Mistykit: grey and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

AmberClan

Leader

Pinestar: Dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes

deputy

Moonfeather: light grey Tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine cat

Whiteleaf: Brown tom with white spots

Warriors

Jetstreak: dark grey Tom with a black stripe that runs from nose to tail-tip

Shystem: golden brown she cat with white paws

Lightingpelt: grey tom with black stripes on his back

- apprentice: Harepaw  
Bluetail: blue-gray she-cat

-apprentice: Riverpaw  
Pepperfoot: white she-cat with black specks on her feet

-apprentice:Littlepaw  
Firebelly: ginger tom with a white belly

-Apprentice: Skypaw

Apprentices

Harepaw: light brown tom.  
Skypaw: gray tabby tom  
Riverpaw: dark grey she-cat  
Littlepaw: small white she-cat

Queens

Kits

_'s kits

Dawnkit:needs description

Snowkit: silver-grey she-cat with a white tail tip and paws

Shadowkit: Pure black she-cat with gray splotches on back

PoppyClan

Leader

OPEN

deputy

OPEN

Medicine cat

OPEN

Warriors

Goldenfire: golden tabby Tom with fiery amber eyes

-apprentice: Bramblepaw

Stonefang: Gray tom with a scar on right flank, v-shaped chunk missing from right ear, and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Hawkwing :Brown she-cat with blue eyes,

Apprentices

Bramblepaw: brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw: White tom with blue eyes

Queens

Kits

_'s kits

Lilykit: a cream she-kit with speckles of brown all over her fur and green eyes with a hint of yellow

Daisykit: white she-cat with ginger paws and yellow eyes

Cats outside clans

Snake:Gray Tom with dark grey stripes and a scar on his right foreleg

Fictlet of the chapter:

Once there was a kit named Twokit

Who looked like a Twoleg

He was apprentices to Bigfoot

And became Twopaw

He became a warrior

And got named twoleg

Then he became the leader

And was named Twostar


End file.
